


Replenish the Soul

by SoftBoyApollo



Series: Kpop Reader-Inserts [3]
Category: K-pop, Super Junior
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Married Life, POV Male Character, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-22
Updated: 2019-06-22
Packaged: 2020-05-16 15:15:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19320745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoftBoyApollo/pseuds/SoftBoyApollo
Summary: A little look into the domestic married life of Leeteuk and his husband.





	Replenish the Soul

**Author's Note:**

> Written for https://lgbt-kpopimagines.tumblr.com/  
> Feel free to make requests! If you want me to write it, ask for admin A.

I felt warm, too warm, sweaty. Without even registering the world around me, I started flailing my limbs around, trying to get the covers off my damp body. It worked, until two arms restrained me, stopping me from moving around more. I started gaining consciousness then. The feeling of fingers tracing over the tattoos on my arms woke me with a feeling of familiarity. I smiled and opened my eyes. I turned my head to catch my husband draped half over me like an even hotter blanket. "Get off, I'm dying of the heat," I complained, voice husky from sleep. I couldn't help but laugh when Leeteuk moved to lie even more on me. "Oh you troublemaker!" 

I freed my arms and attacked his sides with my fingers, tickling my love fully awake. He begged me to stop, but I didn't until he almost fell off the bed. I tried to pull him back onto the mattress, but he just dragged me down with him. We ended up on the wooden floor with me on top. I laughed and kissed his face. He tried to speak, but I wouldn’t let him. "Good… stop! Good m… oh God stop it! Mo… Let me finish!" I couldn't help but laugh at the playful frustration in his voice. 

"I cannot help it. My husband is just so cute." I saw him blush and I just had to kiss him again. I helped him onto his feet and pulled him into my arms, our naked chests pressed against each other. "Good morning to you too, sunshine," I greeted him, "got anything on your schedule today?" Leeteuk shook his head. "Good, I will be making breakfast then." Leeteuk pecked my lips and started making the bed. 

I left him in the bedroom, taking my phone off the dresser as I left. I put on some music, slow love songs to set the mood in the house. The sun lightened up the whole house, in spite of the curtains we had. It promised to create another hot day. I was halfway done with making breakfast, when I heard a chair scraping over the ground. I looked up to see Leeteuk sitting down with a lazy smile on his face, hair still wet from a shower. “Still tired, I see?” He caught onto my teasing tone and stretched. 

I caught a glimpse of his stomach, when he raised his arms above his head. “It’s all because of you,” he replied with a playful smile. I put the plates on the table and sat down across from him. Our teasing went back and forth over breakfast, sometimes bordering on suggestive, but all for a good laugh until we were both tearing up at the table. Leeteuk offered to do the dishes, so I could wash up. When I was done, I found him in his little office room, trying to put a song together. I was about to leave him to his own devices, when he caught my reflection through his computer screen and turned around quickly. “Baby, come here”, he cooed as he took his headphones off. His hand waved at me, trying to reel me in like a fish. 

I let out a fond sigh and sat down in his lap. There was little room, nowhere else to sit. It had become a nice passage of time for us, just listening to things he made and giving my opinion. I was not an expert, but my husband seemed to treat me like such. Leeteuk placed the headphones on my head, quite askew actually. I put them straight as he put on something. He stared at me like a child waiting for approval, studying my face as a mellow beat filled my ears. I bobbed my head along a little, nodding. When the short sample ended, I pushed one side off my ear. “I like this. I think you should use this.” The glee on his face was indescribable. He let me listen to some more samples; we got distracted, ended up watching videos on YouTube. It was not a productive day by society’s standards, but nothing replenished the soul like a day with the man one loved.


End file.
